An inflammatory disease, in a modern era, is one of the important disease fields for which countermeasure is necessary and, as a modern anti-inflammatory drug, representatively, substances such as a steroid agent, and aspirin and ibuprofen called non-steroid anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDS) are used.
However, among these substances, since the steroid agent has a high effect, it is used as a therapeutic for any of acute and chronic inflammatory diseases in the clinical site, but a problem such as acquisition of resistance due to frequent use, a side effect etc. has been pointed out.
Since NSAIDS have an antipyretic analgesic action, it has been used as symptomatic therapy, but it has also been known that in NSAIDS, due to ingestion for a long term, a disorder is generated in a digestive tract, a cardiac disease risk is increased, and progression of inflammatory tissue damage occurs, and this has become a serious problem (Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2).
In addition, it has been known that a substance having hydroxyl groups at the 18-position and the 5-position of eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA) called Resolvin such as Resolvin E1 (RvE1; 5S,12R,18R-trihydroxyeicosapentaenoic acid), and a derivative thereof, and a substance having hydroxyl groups at the 10-position and the 17-position of docosahexaenoic acid (DHA) called Protectin D1, and a derivative thereof have an anti-inflammatory activity (Non-Patent Documents 3 and 4).